supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marie/Mark/Min-Li/Dae-Jung
Chapter 1 Marie always stayed close with Ri Dae-Jung, her male counterpart's Another counterpartl Marie was the complete opposite of him, he behaved violent, while she behaved timid and shy. She didn't wear a KPA uniform, unlike the unstable and almost violent look in Ri Dae-Jung's face, she looked shy and scared. " (Ri Dae-Jung?)" She called. " (Hm?)" He spoke back. "There's a fancy dress party going on at my school, Do you want to come?, I'll be dressing up as Rey." She said. " (I know what I'm dressing up as)" He said. Ri Dae-Jung usually dressed up as the Winter Soldier from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he found it very easy to pull off, Marie was a good makeup artist and helped him with the cybernetic arm makeup, which took 30-40 minutes to finish, he would untie his hair and part it to the middle, he used a fingerless glove to cover his hand and added a small tight silver glove underneath. He used a prop gun and knife, while Marie carried a plush doll of BB-8. The two walked to the school, which was three miles away in costume, when Josie saw them. "Who the h*** is this?" She said. Josie was dressed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Andrew was dressed up as Poe Dameron. "You must really like cosplaying the Winter Soldier." He said. Ri Dae-Jung nodded. A 12-year old girl dressed as Hatsune Miku approached him. "Can I have your photo?" She asked. She got out the camera and took photos of Ri Dae-Jung. A lot of girls had his photo that day. " (The Winter Soldier is a very popular character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe)" She said in Korean. Chapter 2: Tsum Tsum Marie was playing with her Tsum Tsum plushies, Ri Dae-Jung entered the room. "Oh, hey Dae, I'm playing my Tsum Tsum plushies, want to join me?" She asked. " (Does your younger sister collect them too?)" He asked. " (Yeah, she collects Disney Princess, mainstream and Pixar ones, I usually collect the Star Wars and Marvel ones, including Big Hero 6)" She said. Marie kept hers in a medium-sized bag, they were all mini sized, it was big enough to hold 15 of them. He sat down with her. Ri Dae-Jung squeezed one of them. " (Fluffy)" He said. "They're like soft building blocks, watch this." She said. She stacked them until there was a wall. "See, fun!" She said. She then picked up the Loki one. "This was a gift from my dad before he passed away, I still collect these things and I spend my pocket money on them." She said. Chapter 3: Viper Strikers Ri Dae-Jung and Marie were walking in the halls, Ri Dae-Jung wore red Iron Man shirt and blue jeans. ”Ri Dae-Jung, Can I watch you play the first Red Dead Redemption after school?” She asked. He nodded, he absolutely loved her company, but since Marie wasn’t as mature as he was, He often covered her eyes at the more violent parts of the story. The Viper Strikers approached the duo. ”Hey, who’s this, Did Andrew finally dropped his balls?” Bebe asked before laughing. ” (So, You’re the six whores I’ve been hearing about...)” Ri Dae-Jung said. ”Me, a whore?!” Bebe yelled. “You know, Ri Dae-Jung, I find you cute for a gook, But, You have no right defending her, Join us instead.” Amy said. Ri Dae-Jung by giving her the finger. Wendy went to attack Ri Dae-Jung but was knocked down to the ground. Marie looked on as her male Another Genderbent counterpart fought them. ”Hitting a girl, would you?!” Amy yelled. He turned to Amy, glared at her. ” (I don’t give a shit if you are a girl, men, women, I beat up everyone equally)” He said. Andrew watched a boy defending Marie, who was holding onto the boy’s arm.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86